Product dispensers used for consumer products in the form of strips are often disposable such that after the product contained therein has been used or is to be discarded, the entire product dispenser is discarded. Additionally, while such dispensers may include a seal that is used to enhance the shelf life of the product, the seal may be removed after the initial opening of the dispenser, or a more permanent seal may become compromised or degrade in quality through the repeated opening and closing of the product dispenser.
Embodiments of the present invention relate to product dispensers for consumer products in the form of strips, including, for example, pharmaceutical products and supplies, confectionaries, and smokeless tobacco, among other products. Moreover, the present invention relates to reusable product dispensers that are configured to allow for the refilling of consumer products, such as, for example, glucose strips. According to certain embodiments, the product dispenser may be refilled with the selected consumer products by replacing the consumer productions with, or without, replacing other components of the product dispenser. Additionally, according to certain embodiments, the product dispenser may include replaceable seals that assist in controlling the ingress and/or egress of moisture into/out of an interior space of the product dispenser, and which may be used to control the conditions in an interior space of the product dispenser.